To obtain a sufficiently high blocking capability in power semiconductor devices made from Si or SiC, suitable measures for the control of the high electric field strength in the edge region are required. At the points where the blocking p-n junctions come to the surface, unfavourable dimensioning can result to a very early onset of avalanche generation, which can reduce the blocking capability of the device to well below the value of bulk breakthrough voltage.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.